Lunar: SSSC Athena's Child
by Sirius' PuppyPadfoot
Summary: The story of there children. Alex has become an over protective father. But Seraph plans to be just as reckless as he was. R and R plz.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:If I owned Lunar: Silver Star Story I would be living on an island in the middle of no where with my millions of dollars sitting around all the food I could ever eat, and being fed by hot Scottish men in their kilts listing to their sexy accent. Seeing as I'm not doing that at this minute I don't think I own it.

PuppyPadfoot

Prologue: The Birth

Luna screamed out in pain. The child was coming and everyone in Burg knew it. Jessica kicked Nash, Kyle, and Nall out of the room. She tried to kick Alex but Luna wouldn't let her. Alex would have been happy to leave the room and cry in a corner because he was the one who put his wife through this, but the look on her face made him want to be the one giving birth, not her.

Mia called out to Alex to get the towels. Jessica held tight to her friend's hand. "Don't worry sweetie, you're doing great," she said trying to comfort her. Another cry came from Luna. The normally calm, cool, and collective Alex turned into a wreck. He ran to the side of his wife and grabbed her other hand, "Luna I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I swear I'll never touch you again, I'm so sorry, I just-"

"SHUT UP ALEX," Jessica yelled, "You're an emotional wreck. Luna needs you to be strong right now."

"It's coming!" Mia yelled, "Come on Luna you're almost there."

Out in the living room Nash had already fainted. "He was no help when Mia had her kid why should be help here," Kyle growled rocking Nash's infant in his arm, trying to get him to stop crying, while his son was attached to his leg was bawling too. "Gawd I'm no nanny, Apollo please quit crying, Ouch Cain please don't bite daddy," Kyle begged the two. He looked like he was about to start crying.

Suddenly Alex burst out of the room, a child in his arms. The joy was obvious on his face, "It's a girl, a beautiful baby girl!"

"I'd love to hold her but prissy boys past out and I've got his kid," said Kyle.

Mia ran to Kyle and grabbed her son. Kyle mouthed a 'thank you', "Oh Christopher Apollo Jonathan Orland Nash Junior, are you okay?" she cradled her baby and rocked him to sleep.

Alex went back to his beautiful wife and kissed her passionately, "Oh Luna I've never been happier."

Luna, tired and yet still so calm, giggled, "Oh Alex that's the exact same thing you said when I agreed to marry you." She took her baby from Alex, "She's so beautiful," the child wrapped her hand around her mother's finger, a gurgle came from her, "Oh Alex what should we call her?"

Nall flew to see the baby, "She looks just like an angel. I know why don't we call her Seraph?"

Luna smiled, "I like it, her name is Seraph." Suddenly the baby grabbed Nall's wing and waved her fist violently, swinging Nall back and forth. A yelp escaped from Nall. Everyone laughed. They came in to see the new member of the group. "I lied," Nall scoffed she's a demon!" Seraph began to cry. Nall jumped, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

Luna rocked her child and began to sing,

"Come little child

Let's go and play

I'll take you to a land

Far, far away

Close your little eye

Pretend you are there

In the land of dreams

Where life is without care

Come to mommy dear child

Dream of skies that are blue

Sleep now dear child

Because I will always love you"

Seraph fell fast asleep in her arms. Alex smiled looking upon his new family, then he fainted. Kyle caught him, "Man, he was so close."

Jessica nudged her husband, "Yeah I thought he would be the only one of you three that didn't faint," she teased, "At least he was more help then you are Nash were."

"Hey that's no fair honey pie, you threatened me, and blamed me for everything. You were screaming bloody murder too. I knew you would survive. I was more scared for my life than worried for yours."

Nash finally woke up. "What did I miss?" he asked dazed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't have my Scottish men in kilts with the sexy accents, therefore I still don't own lunar.

**Chapter One: The Reunion**

Seraph stood a Dyne's Monument, the place with so many stories. The story of two Dragon Masters, the story of where her dad proposed to her mom, the place where they were wed. She stood there and sighed, the wind blew her long dark hair. This was her home, the place she grew up, but she grew up with stories of adventure and she longed for those adventures. Her two best friends lived in Meriba and Vane so she only saw them every month or so. She loved it when they came. Together they would plan adventures just like their parents had done.

"Seraph, oh Seraph," the call of her guardian and best friend came to her ears. Nall flew towards her, "Oh Seraph I've been looking all over for you! But I should have known you'd be here; you're just like your father. In fact I remember saying those exact words to him along time ago."

"Oh Nall, you're so silly. You know I'll never go on an adventure like dad, he won't let me even go to the weird woods!" She brushed her hair over her shoulders and threw her arms out as if she were about to fly, "Oh but Nall I want to so bad! All I've ever known is this town. At least Cain and Apollo live in a big cities!" She placed her hand on the sword that stuck out of the monument, "It's seems so hard to believe that this is the sword that daddy used to save the goddess. I want to do that Nall. I want to become a Dragon Master too. I want to protect the goddess too, but every time I mention it to mom or dad they tell me that a girl can't be a dragon master. That I shouldn't wish to leave this place, that the world is dangerous."

Nall felt for her, she was going through what Alex had gone through. A sting of guilt hit him hard. They had never told anyone that Luna was Athena or that the only dragon left was him. "One day Cain, Apollo and I are going to do it. I swear it Nall, We'll become even more famous that Dragon Master Dyne!"

"Oh that reminds me everyone's here," said Nall.

Seraph starting running down the hill into town, "Why didn't you say anything Nall."

Kyle and Jessica were in another argument, when Seraph jumped onto Kyle's back, "Uncle Kyle!" Quickly she jumped to Jessica, "Aunt Jessica! I've missed you,"

"My, my Seraph you've grown to be one good looking women. If I wasn't married and 10 years younger I would've hit on you." Kyle said patting her head.

"That's just gross!" Seraph said making a weird face.

"You see Kyle, that's your problem, you're always looking at other women!" Jessica yelled.

"Jess, sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you I was not looking at her. She was just asking for directions, what else was I supposed to do."

"Are you to at it again," Mia asked putting food onto the table.

"Yep," Seraph announced. She walked to Mia and hugged her, "Oh Aunt Mia it's so good to see you again."

"You to dear"

"Where are the guys?" she asked.

"I believe they went out to look for you."

Seraph grumbled and headed out.

"Seraph will you tell them that dinners ready," Luna called out. She nodded to her mother and ran. Luna sighed, "Mia I'm afraid she's turned out just like her father, only with more spunk"

"Don't worry Apollo and Cain will take care of her. She's also your daughter. She can take care of herself," said Mia trying to comfort her.

"I know but I don't want her to have to," she smiled and went back to setting up dinner.

Outside Seraph could hear the two guys fighting towards the east. "Those two are worse than Kyle and Jessica. I wonder what they are fighting about this time?"

Nall, who was now on her shoulder, looked at her like she was crazy, "Isn't obvious!"

Seraph shook her head. Nall sighed. She had her mother's beauty and voice, and her father's sense of adventure and charisma. She had all the guys turning her head and didn't know it. Her innocent's was so cute, which is another reason Alex never let her wander off.

Seraph and Nall head toward the pond. "You're such a prissy boy! What makes you think you have a chance?" she heard Cain yell.

"Because unlike you I'm a gentlemen. And I have enough magic in my little pinky to smash you, you stupid country bumpkin!" Apollo said matter oh factly.

"Are those fighting word, you wanna be magician!"

Apollo looked appalled by what Cain had said. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "I couldn't fight you, it would be unfair. You'd be on the ground be fore you realized it." Apollo pause, "Ah what the hell it's only one country idiot. Who'd miss you"

He was just about to pull out his staff when Seraph stopped him, "You two are both idiots," she yelled at them. "I can't believe this. We rarely ever get to see each other and when we do you two are fighting." She grumbled, "Mom told me to tell you that dinner was ready." She crossed her arms and glared at them.

Apollo hung his head, "I'm sorry Seraph, I suppose I was being a little uncivilized. But at least I'm mature enough to admit it."

"Shut up Junior," snapped Cain.

"My name is not Junior!" Apollo snapped, "It's Christopher Apollo Jonathan Orland Nash the second!"

"Whatever Junior."

Seraph rolled her eyes. "Come on guys when dinners finished let's see if we can sneak into the woods."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," said Nall placing his paws over his ears, "Because if I did I have to tell your dad."

"Ah Nall," Seraph whined, "You could tell him we threatened you, or better yet I'll kidnap you so you have to come with us."

After dinner the three of them told their parents they were going to the monument. Seraph grabbed Nall before he could oppose. They were headed out of town when Apollo asked the obvious question, "Okay Seraph, when we get there then what are we going to do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just want to see if there really are monsters in there"

Nall grumbled, "I don't know why you have to see it we've already told you it's full of monsters."

Cain came to her aid, "Yeah but she's been locked up in that little town, I don't blame her for wanting to see one. Besides I'll protect her from them when we see one so don't worry Nall."

Seraph blushed. Cain and Apollo were always so nice to her. When she was younger she used to dream about marring them. One day it would be Cain, the next Apollo. Of course she never told them. But they were both so handsome and they both had different personalities. Cain was built and had dark hair like his father. He was also a flirt like him, unlike his father Cain was able to get away with it. Every girl fell for his charm, even her sometimes. Thought she would die before she told any one.

Apollo on the other hand was just as handsome as Cain, but he had style. He to was somewhat of a ladies man, just not as flirtatious as Cain. Oh and her was such a gentlemen. He would open doors for you and buy you gifts. Apollo was a true romantic.

Seraph snapped herself out of deep thought to find the two in an argument again. She decided to ignore them and headed into the 'weird woods'.

Suddenly Cain and Apollo a scream. Instantly they headed into the woods, "This all your fault." Cain snapped

"Mine! You were the one that said and I quote "I'll protect you". Hmph. Some guardian you are."

When they entered a thick fog surrounded them. They heard Seraphs scream again, "This way junior," said Cain running toward the scream. They found her surrounded by an endless supply of monsters. The poison in the air stung their eyes and the fog was so thick you could almost taste it. Nall's hissing and occasional flames let them see what was going on. "Don't worry," Apollo called out, "We'll get you out of there."

Cain was already bashing his way trough the never-ending supply of monsters. Apollo started to concentrate hard. He desperately tried to remember the spell that he had learned. When he managed to conjure the thunder only a few of them were killed. Enough so that a path was made to Seraph. Quickly they ran toward her. The four of them tried to fight there way out. But the poison in the air was making Seraph slow down. And the monsters kept coming.

When it seemed hopeless. Lightning from the sky suddenly came and killed half of the monsters. They could hear the clashing of swords and the cries of the dieing monsters. Then they knew they were in big trouble.


End file.
